The present invention generally relates to commercial transactions, and more specifically, to a method and system for conducting a commercial transaction between a buyer and a seller.
In business-to-business transactions, buyers and sellers can establish relationships with one another in a number of different ways. For example, when the transactional volume and/or amount reaches a certain level, a buyer and a seller typically enter into a sales agreement to minimize the risks of exposure and breach by either party. In addition, when a buyer and a seller wish to establish a long-term relationship with one another, they also typically enter into a sales agreement which includes the terms and conditions which govern the rights and obligations of the parties whenever they deal with each other, thereby avoiding the need to negotiate terms and conditions for each transaction on an ad hoc basis.
While sales agreements are routinely used by buyers and sellers to establish contractual relationships with one another, the terms and conditions of a sales agreement typically still need to be reviewed and applied to each transaction manually. In other words, even when a buyer and a seller have established a long-term contractual relationship via execution of a sales agreement, whenever a transaction is to be completed between the parties, both parties still need to manually ensure that the transaction is compliant with the terms and conditions of the sales agreement. The examination of the terms and conditions of the sales agreement is usually done by a human being on an individual basis for each transsection. This manual examination process is often tedious, time-consuming and prone to errors. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a system which is capable of storing and applying in an automated manner the terms and conditions of a sales agreement between a buyer and a seller for transactions conducted between the parties.
Furthermore, a buyer and a seller may have more than one sales agreement between the parties. In fact, as between a buyer and a seller who have a long-term relationship, various types of sales agreements often exist and apply to different types of transactions between the parties. Manually reviewing these various types of sales agreements to determine which specific sale agreement applies to a particular transaction is obviously inefficient. Therefore, it would also be desirable to have a system which is capable of collectively storing and maintaining terms and conditions of sales agreements between a buyer and a seller.
A transaction between a buyer and a seller is typically completed in the following manner. A buyer usually issues a purchase order to a seller for goods and/or services which the buyer wishes to purchase. Upon receipt of the purchase order, the seller ships the goods to the buyer. The seller generally simultaneously forwards an invoice for the amount due when the goods are shipped. It is up to the buyer to honor that invoice and pay within an agreed upon period of time. Payment by the buyer is typically made via check or money transfer. Alternatively, payment can also be made via credit cards or similar credit arrangements.
A normal credit card transaction involves a number of parties, including a buyer who possesses a credit card, a seller, an acquirer, an issuer and a credit card association such as Visa or Mastercard. The acquirer is a business entity, e.g., a commercial bank, that has a business relationship with the seller and receives all the credit card transactions from that seller. The issuer is a business entity which issues the credit card to the buyer. The credit card association such as Visa maintains a network of processing applications, e.g., VisaNet, which facilitates issuance of credit cards and processing of credit card transactions.
A typical credit card transaction involves the following steps. First, the seller calculates the amount of the transaction or purchase and seeks payment from the buyer. The buyer then presents the seller with his/her credit card. The seller then runs the credit card through a point of sale terminal. The point of sale terminal captures credit card and sales information and sends such information together with an authorization request to the acquirer. The acquirer, in turn, processes the information received from the point of sale terminal and forwards any relevant information and the authorization request to the issuer. The issuer processes the relevant information and the authorization request to determine whether the transaction should be authorized. The issuer then sends an approval or denial code back to the acquirer. The acquirer relays the approval or denial code to the point of sale terminal for use by the seller. If the transaction is authorized, the buyer is allowed to consummate the transaction with the seller. Typically, at a later time, the accounts maintained by the issuer and the acquirer are settled and reconciled. The issuer transfers the transaction amount minus a fee to the acquirer. The acquirer then deducts a fee from the amount received from the issuer. The remaining amount is then transferred by the acquirer to the seller's account. A separate fee is charged by the credit card association for use of its network to facilitate the transaction.
Credit card transactions are generally well accepted. Computer systems have been developed to process these transactions in a reliable and secure manner. One such computer system known as VisaNet is developed by Visa to process credit card transactions. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a system which is capable of taking advantage of currently available computing resources thereby further expediting and facilitating transactions between buyers and sellers.